


Faking It

by FreshBrains



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I'll do it, but I don't have to like it.”“Well, you don’t like anything, so why start now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _Star Trek (TOS or reboot), Leonard McCoy +/ any, "I'll do it, but I don't have to like it."_
> 
> Characters are TOS but tone is more AOS, so this is a bit of a hybrid fic.

“Which one?”

“The big one.”

“Of course. The one over there? Leaning against the bulkhead like he’s holding it up?”

“That’s the one.”

“You want to make _him_ jealous?”

“Not jealous. Don’t be a barbarian. I want him to think I’m _happy_.”

“But you _aren’t_ happy.”

“But I could be, someday. Not that it’s any of your business. Will you do it or not?”

“Pretend to be your boyfriend to give some piece of meat the wrong idea?”

“If you’d like to phrase it like that, then yes.”

“I'll do it, but I don't have to like it.”

“Well, you don’t like anything, so why start now? Put your arm around me, now. Alright then. _Walk_.”

“I know how to walk. Just— _hey_ , watch that hand, Nurse Chapel.”

“Ease up a bit, no one’s looking. Oh, now he’s looking. _Laugh_. You could give me a kiss, you know.”

“Good lord, Christine. Want me to just get the Captain and marry you to complete the charade?”

“Grumble later. Oh, yes, he’s angry. Perfect. You’re a doll, Doctor.”

 “I don’t know about that. But If it means you’re happy…or _will_ be happy…”

“Someday, I think. Oh, and Doctor?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
